The present invention relates to a RFID Breathalyzer Tag or key fob system for remotely controlling various electronic devises, and more particularly to a remote control system for remotely controlling such as, Automobile or aircraft Ignition interlock devises or any industrial machinery by way of breath sample given by the operator into said RFID Breathalyzer transponder tag.
In recent years various RFID transponder Tags is been used in many different application such as door openers, access controls, deactivating car Alarm devices, engine interlock, traffic tollbooths Etc. To control the operation of various electronic devise.
In addition Hand Held breathalyzer units is been used by police officers to test suspected drunk drivers, to determine if an operator of a vehicle is intoxicated or driving above state B.A.C. limits.
In recent years vehicle installed breath alcohol ignition Interlock system is been used to prevent a vehicle from being started unless the operator passes a breath sobriety test by use of vehicle installed Breathalyzer device.
It is the primary objective of the present invention using a remote hand held breathalyzer designed to control functional operation of the RFID transponder tag located within the portable breathalyzer to enable the RFID Transponder upon interrogation to communicate with a vehicle mount controller or machinery unit in order to give access to the operator to operate the vehicle or machinery upon or after user breath sample is below toxic threshold setting of said remote breathalyzer processor circuitry.
Prior art teachings method using RFID tag or key fob methods used for user to operate a machinery fails to detect intoxicated person usage of a transponder key for operating a machinery, end of prior art teaching utilizes an RFID transponder that is operative by user voice recognition or speech recognition circuitry to engage the RFID circuitry to become operative to a preset time interval.
It is primary objection of the present invention is been compact in size. That the materials can be easily found on the market as shelve items and are inexpensive.